Various fixtures in an aircraft cabin, such as seats for pilots, attendants, and passengers, are generally mounted to the airframe. For example, attendant seats may be installed on tracks that allow the attendant seats to be moved or otherwise repositioned. However, load forces applied to the attendant seat, due to repositioning the seats, in-flight turbulence, take-off, landing, or other occurrences, are often transferred to the mounting structure (e.g., tracks). Such a transferred load may damage or deform the mounting structure and/or the airframe.